Existing SUAV recovery methods include launching a smaller recovery vessel or boat from a ship to retrieve an SUAV by hand from the water, which may endanger crew aboard the vessel. Existing net-based recovery systems are overly complex. Many of these systems require substantial components. Additionally, many of these systems require special equipment, such as cranes, to set-up on ships; require substantial available ship deck space to set-up and/or operate; have to be located in areas of air turbulence generated by the ship's structure; and/or place the landing target in the vicinity of ship crew members and/or equipment, which could lead to disastrous effects in the case of a system failure.